Wizard
Wizards or '''witches, '''or '''Type-II humans '''in the case of humans, are individuals capable of performing true magic, which is defined as the ability to manipulate matter, the laws of physics and chemistry and other constants of science, to a degree that is theoretically impossible. All witches and wizards rely on the use of Red Matter via channeling devices to act as an activation catalyst in order to tap into their powers; attempting to utilize magic without it is impossible. Wizards only make up a small percentage of the Human population, approximately 1.1 percent of all humans worldwide as of 2029 have true magical abilities. Wizards are also present in Elf, Dwarf, and Anthro-feralis populations and all have a considerably higher percentage of individuals capable magic, but these races have an extremely low population as of 2029 compared to humans, whose sheer numbers mean that the majority of the magical community is human. History The first known Human wizards were documented in texts dating back to the 11th century, though there is speculation by many historical scholars that there may have been wizards existing even before then. Due to Human-centric historical records and a dearth of information regarding the history of other humanoid species, it is not known when other species such as Elves and Dwarves started to use magic. Anthro-feralis did not begin using magic until after it was introduced to Australia by the British Empire. Middle Ages Wizards appeared in appreciable numbers during the latter half of the 11th century, as attributed to by ancient manuscripts and documents making reference to supernatural beings. During the early stages of their existence they were not entirely separate from non-magical communities, and though incredibly rare, most known wizards were for a time important figures within their villages and kingdoms. Religious persecution however began to manifest shortly after the first few wizards appeared, with clergy denouncing magical abilities as 'satanic' and unnatural. The consequence of practicing magic became severe, punishable by death as it was considered heresy against the Church. Wizards began to band together when they discovered each others' abilities, and often maintained organized underground communities in order escape the wrath of the religious institutions hunting them. They often met during the night time, where most were asleep and there was a lower risk of being caught. During the reign of the wizard Vlad the Impaler, the vampire subspecies of human came into existence. His vicious and cruel rule saw the brutal and inhumane treatment of both his enemies and subjects. Vampires were created using Areum, transforming the biology of otherwise normal humans into humans that required nutrient-rich blood to survive, which they could only obtain by attacking animals and Vlad's enemies. Vampires went extinct shortly after the death of Vlad the Impaler, who took the secrets of creating vampires with him to the grave, and unable to genetically reproduce, the sterile species died off in short order. Vlad the Impaler and the legends of vampires only served to heighten distrust against wizards, despite the majority of wizarding communities at the time being horrified themselves and condemning the crazed ruler. This contributed to attitudes that would eventually help form the Spanish Inquisitions at the end of the 15th century. Age of Sail Several excursions by wizarding communities were undertaken during the 1500s, with expeditions traveling to northern Europe in an attempt to learn and study magic by observing the humanoid Elf and Dwarf species living in the mountainous, isolated regions, which were currently unknown to most non-magical humans. Scientific Revolution Industrial Revolution World Wars Modern Day Characteristics Outwardly, wizards have no distinct difference in physical or physiological traits from non-wizards other than the ability to manipulate magic. It is believed that wizards have the ability to gather and focus magical energy inherent in the fabric of space-time in order to perform feats that defy scientific sense, using Areum (red matter) as a catalyst. Unlike parahumans, wizards are not capable of the supernatural act of bending the laws of reality without the presence of red matter. The factors that determine the disposition to be able to manipulate Red Matter are unknown but based upon current research and understanding of the phenomena it is thought to be in part genetic. Approximately 1 in 100 people possess magical abilities, though this does not mean they will embrace their powers or act on them. List of notable wizards * Merlin * Vlad the Impaler * Unnamed 15th Century Mage * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Hirohito Category:Sentient Category:Magic